


I'll be there for you

by ad_iuficium



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, F/M, Hoopson, Jolly - Freeform, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_iuficium/pseuds/ad_iuficium
Summary: One year after The Fall. John and Molly. Molly and John. Molly has helped John get through his best friend's sudden death and now he's ready to get back on his feet. And he wants Molly to be with him. Jolly/Hoopson Fic.





	I'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, humans of this earth! As I state in all of my latest chapters, I have to tell you how sorry I am for not updating any of my multi-chaptered fics. Life has been strange and busy and it will continue to be that way till next June so don't wait for any new chapters soon. I'm extremely sorry but it is what it is. This came to me while studying Latin. I don't know why but Hannibal, dux Cathaginiensis brings the best in me. As in I get inspiration every time I study that particular text. Anyway, on with this fic.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing than my stuffed hedgehog named John with whom I sleep every night. ;)

"Maybe you'd like me to come along?"

"No. I have to do this myself." 

"Alright. But if you need me at any given time, I'll be home." she said but unwilling to leave it at that she continued. " You don't have to be alone, that's all I'm saying. We can share the burden. It's fine not to feel fine. It may seem impossible now but everything is going to be fine in the end. Trust me."

"Thank you, Molly. I appreciate all the help, really. Maybe, he hesitated, maybe I can come after my visit to the cemetery?"

"Of course, John. I'll be here making your favorite cheesecake." he could understand even over the phone that she was smiling and that simply brought a smile to his face too.

"You know I love your cheesecake!"

"Yep! That's why I'm making it. Now, go do your thing while I do mine and then come."

"How exactly do you want me to come?" he said teasing the younger woman intentionally.

"Hard and fast, Mr Waston." she said in a breathy voice.

A moment of silence from both parties followed until Molly spoke in her regular voice once more. "And just for that comment Mr Watson I won't let you take home the chocolate cookies I made for you this morning."

"You can't be serious!" he protested.

" I can and I am. Now go. I'll be expecting you. Now bye." she uttered in a sing-along voice and ended the call.

Molly Hooper was John Watson's crutch. After Sherlock's suicide or whatever that was- the military doctor still had doubts about his sudden death- he touched bottom. The light that saved him from the rabbit hole of self-destruction was the young pathologist that always seemed to follow Sherlock around like a lost puppy. That was a nasty thing to say about Molly but that was John's first impression. At least her intentions were pure. And now she was his puppy. She persisted on helping him even when John didn't want her help. But she stayed with him anyway and helped him get back on his feet.

And she was lovely. Her personality and positive outlook on life despite her line of work, intrigued John to eventually accept her help just for the sake of trying something new. And their friendship was certainly refreshing. With Sherlock, it was different but with Molly... Let's just say it was more than just a friendship. For John at least. He hoped it was the same for Molly.

After grieving for Sherlock for over one year and having Molly by his side, John Hamish Waston decided that enough is enough. It was time to get his life back on track. He was never going to forget Sherlock but knowing him, he would appear suddenly and declare that he was always alive. That wouldn't be strange at all. 

But for now a visit at Sherlock's supposed grave was due.

After an emotional 30 minute visit to Sherlock's grave, John got up and wiped his leaking eyes. Grieving for his best friend death was over and done with. He still couldn't believe that he was gone and dead but the grave with Sherlock's name would have to suffice for now.  
Choosing to walk instead of taking the tube, he arrived at Molly's doorstep after another half an hour. John could smell the sweet delicacies made from her sweet hands. The young pathologist could cook just fine, as John had witnessed several times, but her baking was from another world.

He knocked. She answered. The door opened and a warm smile greeted him.

"Hello John."

"Hi."

"Mew!" and that one was Toby. His humans were awkwardly staring at each other on the doorway. At least now they were laughing. Toby liked the sweater mate and was always happy to see him. It was high time that his female human and this lad got together. Both of them were cuddly and sweet to the tabby so he wanted them both at all times.

"Well, hello to you too Toby. Did you miss me, old fellow?" the doctor said and bend to take the cat into his arms. The creature in return started purring and rubbing himself all over John's torso and face.

"Sometimes I think he likes you more than me." Molly said with a laugh.

"Yeah. I'm surprised. Usually, cats hate me. Even if I consider myself a cat person. But with this one, he said looking first at Toby's and then Molly's eyes, it's like having a child or something." he joked.

The woman gave a small shy small and welcomed John in. They had some cheesecake and later settled on the sofa for a film. Of course, they watched the latest James Bond film and after it finished they just stayed sitting. Both at their respective corners with their feet tucked under them. 

"It's weird but sometimes you remind me of him." said Molly absentmindedly.

"Who?" he asked while petting Toby that was curled around him.

"James Bond."

"I'll take that as a compliment. I've heard that Graig is very popular amongst women." he snorted.

"No, really! You served in the military and are fit. You have the same hair color, though I wish you'd let yours grow more. And your eyes are more handsome than Damian's. Even if I've never seen you in a suit I'd bet you'd look ravishing in it." she blushed.

"But can you imagine it, Molly? I mean, I can't go around introducing myself that way."

"Why not?" she urged coming closer to him on the sofa.

They stayed like that for a while. Just staring into each other's eyes. Deep browns to dark blues. John came forward too and now their breaths mingled. Toby didn't dear hiss when the sweater mate's hands left him to approach his human's form. 

"Then if I wanted to introduce myself to a woman that I desired and wanted to make love to, I would say..." he breathly whispered and put his mouth inches from touching her ear. 

"Watson. John Watson." he sensually uttered and returned in his previous position to see her reaction.  
Molly's eyes were dilated and her breathing was faster than normal. It seemed to John that she was as sexually aroused as he was. That would mean that she was attracted to him, right?

He leaned closer to her. "May I?"

"I don't remember ever seeing 007 asking for permission to kiss a woman." Molly replied back in the same breathy voice from the phone previously. It was way better to hear it live. Her eyes were spitting fire and passionate looking into his own.

He came even closer and touched Molly's smooth lips. The kiss was slow and sweet. Hot but comforting in the same time. It was everything they both needed. John pushed his tongue gently in her mouth and their kiss escalated from there. Eyes were closed and hands were extended. It was bliss for the both of them.  
Their need to breath was what caused them to break the connection of their lips. Both, though stayed in their warm embrace and their foreheads touched. Their eyes met but there wasn't any shyness. Just compassion for the other.

"Now, I know you'll be there. As I will for you." he vowed to look at the strange creature in his arms. Because that was she was. Strange. For being willing to stay on his side knowing his past. 

"And did you ever see 007 ask a woman's permission to make love to her?" he mused.

"Nah. But be sure that I give you permission to make love to me." she meaningly replied.

They shared a heated glance and with a sudden move, Molly found herself being carried in the arms of John Watson heading to her bedroom. She giggled when he closed the door with her foot.

Toby in turn headed to his full food bowl and ate happily. Pleased that now he'd have two human's of his own to pet and love him. Yep. That's life.The End

**Author's Note:**

> That just slipped out of my fingers on my laptop. I don't know why but it just did. It's small but I liked it. And when I watched Spectre today all I could think about was Martin. And to think that Tom Hiddleston had chances to be the next 007... what a pity. Anyway, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this. Thank you for your time!
> 
>  
> 
> -Andriana, Greece


End file.
